


Beast of the Shire

by KitKat76



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Might get mature later, Monster!Thorin, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is the Prince of Erebor and believes he can defeat Smaug in a game of riddles. Smaug wins and curses Thorin into a wolf beast. Smaug informs Thorin that he has one year to "become something more" in order to break the spell. Thorin runs from home and finds himself in the Shire. Meanwhile, Bilbo Baggins and the rest of Hobbiton are preparing for winter. When he is attacked by a strange creature, Bilbo feels he must rid the Shire of this scourge. But, when Bilbo is rescued by the beast, he begins to feel a connection towards the creature. Will Thorin break his curse in time? And will he ever realize what the feeling in his heart is towards Bilbo?</p><p>Based off this wonderful idea http://s-dari.tumblr.com/post/47166302737/so-i-had-this-idea-that-instead-of-smaug-coming.</p><p>I now have a tumblr! If you visit, you MIGHT get to see a preview of the next chapter. ;)<br/>http://kit-kat-76.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SDari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolfsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757823) by [SDari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDari/pseuds/SDari). 



> Okay. Let's get some history straight.  
> Moria happened. Thorin got his Oakenshield and cut Azog's arm off. But Thrain lived, didn't go insane, and when the orcs retreated, so did the Dwarves. The death toll was just too much.  
> The adventure hasn't happened, but don't worry. We're gonnna get it. Just a bit differently.  
> If anything isn't clear, message me and I'll fix that.  
> I will update every 500 hits, unless posted in a note otherwise.

It was the sound of a hurricane that first alerted the dwarves of Smaug's arrival. Thorin, being the crown prince, was at the very front of the armed forces, awaiting Smaug the Fire Drake to come crashing into Erebor. Smaug did come into Erebor, but he didn't come crashing through. Instead, he simply glanced at the army and huffed.

"Do you take me for such a beast that I have no cognitive thought for negotiations?" Smaug rumbled.

That was different. But Thorin did not let that shake him. He stood his ground as he drew a breath.

"Why have you come here?" Thorin shouted.

Smaug eyed him for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your gold." Smaug purred, causing all the dwarves present to take up arms. "But let it not be said that I am not fair." Smaug added.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his curiosity piqued.

Smaug gave a toothy grin.

"Let us have a challenge. A game of riddles. I will pick a challenger, and if I win, I get the gold in Erebor... plus something more." Smaug said, musing the last part like he just thought of it.

"And if you lose?" Thorin asked.

"You lot get to skin my hide." Smaug shrugged.

Thorin thought about this. If the dwarves could beat this creature without having to risk their lives, it would be a fine victory. But if they lose, they lose the gold. Thror would become enraged. The pros outweighed the cons.

"Alright dragon. We shall do it your way." Thorin said as he sheathed his sword.

"A wise choice." Smaug drawled out as he laid himself to the ground. "Which is why I choose you to be my opponent."

Thorin had to school his expression. He was a prince and had been well versed since he could remember. The dragon's scales would make a lovely piece of armor. With that thought, Thorin took a seat by Smaug.

"Let the game begin." Thorin said, slightly smiling.

The riddles went on and on. For hours the dragon and the prince went back and forth, wit matching wit.

"This is my final riddle, oh prince. If you answer correctly, my demise is yours. But if you answer incorrectly, or cannot answer, the gold of Erebor and something else is mine." Smaug reiterated.

"Ask away dragon!" Thorin said, confident.

Smaug smiled a bit.

"You can live without me if I am stolen  
If I am broken, I will mend  
If I am given, I am yours to command."

Thorin thought over this riddle. It can't be gold or jewels, because they cannot be commanded. Perhaps... Thorin beamed and gave the dragon a smug smile.

"Make your amends with this life, because it shall soon be your last." Thorin said. "The answer is spirit."

Smaug smiled, his great eyes squinting a bit.

"You are wrong." Smaug said, rising.

Thorin's eyes shot wide. He was sure that was the correct answer! It had to be!

"Come, Prince. For I have won and wish to see my gold." Smaug said.

Thorin could not go back on his word, not without risking the lives of all those in Erebor.

"This way dragon." Thorin spat as he led Smaug to the royal treasury.

As they passed the throne room, Thorin only caught a glimpse of his father, his king. The sheer look of betrayal and disappointment burned into him. Thorin opened the doors to the treasure room, and Smaug all but dove in. Smaug settled in, gold coins and jewels washed over his body, as he stared at Thorin.

"Now, for my something else." Smaug said.

"You have the gold of my people! Our life's work and our very blood! What more could you want?!" Thorin asked, releasing his anger onto the dragon.

"I said it before: Do not think me unfair. I am going to make you something more. If you can become such by this time next year, you can reclaim your kingdoms gold. If not, well..." Smaug shrugged. "You will see."

Thorin was about to question him, when Smaug released a great flame upon his body. It was white, and it burned. It was melting Thorin to his core. He fell to the ground on shaking hands, only to watch in horror as they morphed into great black paws. He was snarling, his mouth turning into a muzzle, and horns and a tail growing out. He was snarling and panting as he was transformed. Once the flames stopped, Thorin crumpled to the ground.

"The dwarves of Erebor will not remember you until you have become more. I have no doubt that there is a secret exit from this room. Use it to leave, before you are turned into a trophy." Smaug said, lying back down upon the piles of gold.

Thorin stared at his paws, his paws, before limping off to the exit. Thorin made for the forest below to sleep the night. In the morning, he made for the river for a drink. He was shocked by his own reflection. He looked like a black wolf, but the size of a Warg, with horns, large protruding fangs, and the two braids with gold hair clasps that signified he belonged to the House of Durin. Surely, any dwarf who saw that would realize who he was? But, Smaug had said that no dwarf would remember him. Thorin sat on his haunches and whimpered a bit. He could not go back to Erebor like this. One look at him and he would be killed in an instant. Finding no other way, Thorin made for the human settlement of Dale. There, one surprised woman who had shrieked had him running for his life. He was being hunted now. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Past Dale, past Mirkwood, past the Misty Mountains, Thorin ran. He finally stopped running and collapsed into a heap in a forest far from his home.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the Shire and it's autumn. Let's go meet the Hobbits!

            Bilbo Baggins was like any other Hobbit of the Shire. He enjoyed the simple comforts of life, a cup of tea, a warm hearth. Perfectly Hobbit-y things. He loved the sound of crisp fallen leaves under his large feet as he trudged along the path, but he also dreaded them. For after autumn, comes cold, unforgiving winter. The Fell-Winter of two years past had taught the entire Shire that fall was a time to prepare. And to be wary of danger. Especially Bilbo, losing both parents to wolves. Bilbo shivered and brought his scarf closer around his neck. The bag from the market hung heavy on his shoulder, filled with salted-pork and some sweets for later. He thought happily about his little feast for tonight, when the underbrush rustled and a twig snapped. Bilbo turned, but saw no one there.

"He-hello?" Bilbo called out.

And then suddenly, Bilbo was pinned to the ground. A large, snarling black muzzle with huge fangs and sharp blue eyes were in his face. Bilbo wanted to scream, but he was frozen in fear.

            Thorin had awoken to the scent of food and his stomach roared. He sniffed the air and followed the scent. Walking on the road was a tiny creature, with large hairy feet and pointed ears, carrying a package that smelled incredible. Thorin was enacting on instinct from this new form. He tried to stay as silent as possible. He had his eyes and ears on the strange creature, that he did not see the twig as he stepped on it. The creature turned, fear clear in its eyes, looking like a frightened rabbit.

"He-hello?" It called out.

Thorin couldn't wait. He was starving. He rushed the little thing and pinned it to the ground. He snarled at it and it just stared at him. He looked into its blue-green eyes. Thorin gave a warning growl, before snatching the satchel and running back into the woods.

            Bilbo thanked every single god in Middle-Earth that he knew of that he was alive, before promptly fainting. When he awoke, he ran home, locked the door, and curled into a ball on the floor. There was... a beast in the Shire. A great wolf-like creature with horns and blue eyes. But who would believe him? They'd call him "Mad Baggins" for such a description. Bilbo decided it would be best to send a letter to the Thain that a great black wolf had come into the Shire. That sounded more plausible. Bilbo picked himself up off the floor and staggered to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

            Thorin hated what he had been reduced to. Stealing from tiny, innocent travelers. He hated how the creature had stared at him in fear. That brought Thorin to wondering about what exactly that creature was. It had pointed ears, like an elf, but that did not make Thorin hate it. It didn't have a beard, but incredibly large and hairy feet. Only one being came to Thorin's mind from his teachings as a prince: Hobbit. They were small, even smaller than dwarves, and lived in a place called the Shire. Thorin guessed he was near or in the Shire now. And more than likely, that Hobbit was going to tell its kin about him and it would be Dale all over again. Thorin cursed Smaug for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he was forced from his home. Thorin was exhausted and found he could only sleep for the moment.

            Bilbo had fallen asleep instantly when he climbed into bed after a cup of tea. He awoke, stretching. Then he remembered his experience from the other day, the image of those blue eyes staring at him. He shivered and rushed to his study. He scrawled a quick letter to the Thain of the Shire and dashed to his mail box with only his patchwork robe on. He shoved the parchment into the mail box and looked around frantically. He breathed a sigh of relief. The beast hadn't followed him home. Bilbo walked back into Bag End, quite ready for second breakfast.

            Thorin was adjusting to his new abilities. In all his time of running and scavenging for food, he hadn't stopped to figure out his new body. He was a lot bigger and felt a lot stronger. He sniffed the air, and found something. A scent. A _familiar_ scent. It had a hint of lavender and something else. Thorin followed it, sticking to the forest and to the shadows of the trees. Soon, he found large rolling hills and Hobbits milling about. Thorin was far enough into the woods that none would spot him. He sniffed the air once more, but found that he could not find the scent he had been tracking with all the others wafting into the air. Thorin growled and headed deeper into the trees, hoping to find someplace he could call "home" for the time being. Luckily, he had found an abandoned shed with a blanket inside. Not the greatest option, but it was the best Thorin could hope for. It was far enough from the Hobbit's home that none of them would find him, but still close that he could go and search for that particular scent.

            Bilbo was just sitting down to a supper of ham, rosemary potatoes, biscuits, and a mug of cider, when a knock came from the door. Bilbo tightened his robe as he made his way to the door. Standing there was a young boy Hobbit, letter in hand.

"Mister Baggins. This is from the Thain." The boy said, handing him the letter, and then dashing off.

Bilbo closed the door as he walked back to the dining table. He broke the wax seal and read the letter.

_Dear Mister Baggins,_

_I understand your concern, what with winter fast approaching, but this does not warrant any cause for discourse._

_I know that ever since your parents died, The Valar light them, that you have had a deep fear of wolves._

_Try and relax and perhaps eat a bit more._

_Sincerely,_

_Fortinbras Took II_

_Thain of the Shire_

Bilbo was clutching the letter, his anger coming out as hisses of breath. Well. If the Thain wasn't going to do anything about it, then Bilbo Baggins just had to take matters into his own hands. Bilbo finished his supper quickly, stabbing each potato as he ate, and biting just a bit more vehemently into his biscuit, before heading to bed. He had a long few weeks ahead of him.

            And thus, time passed. Thorin hunted in the forest away from the Shire, but still close enough that he could easily find the scent that seemed to always elude him. Why was he so obsessed with this scent? Perhaps, it was because late one evening, when the Shire had become quiet and still, Thorin walked down the dirt paths and found a Hobbit Hole that held the scent. He did not dare peek inside, for his paws were large and would leave imprints in the garden, but he did stay just long enough to let the scent fill his mind. Satisfied, he left to return to his home. But within the forest, he found a pack of wolves, sniffing about. Winter was just around the bend, and the river was beginning to freeze at night. Thorin made a vow as he ripped the throats from those wolves. Though he may be cursed, he would not let harm come to the Hobbits.

            Bilbo had slowly been reading the old books his mother had owned. Bilbo took great care in memorizing each and every word and diagram on the old pages. He was no master, but he would certainly do what he could. While he shopped for food to stock for the winter, Bilbo also purchased a small hunting knife that he would always carry, hidden beneath his vest. Not only that, but he felt that, though winter had not come but a wolf beast was about, he would catch it and rid the Shire of this menace. He tried snares, but found they were snapped in the morning. He tried digging holes and putting food on them, but the hole would be empty and the food gone. Bilbo huffed. _So, this creature has some sense to it._ Bilbo thought. This only made him more interested _._

            Thorin laughed at the attempts of the tiny Hobbit he had first met, watching him from afar as he set another trap. Thorin didn’t mind. Not only did he get a free meal, but he was allowed to enjoy the scent that seemed to radiate from the being. Thorin was a little sad to see the Hobbit leave, but the howls of wolves brought him out of his musings.

The first snow had fallen and the streets were not as busy. Though the sound of howling could be heard, no wolf had been spotted just yet. Bilbo never dallied. He would go out, stand at the top of The Hill, and look out, watching for any and all movements. Weeks had passed and still no wolves entered the Shire. But the wolves were just one concern. The other, was the great large beast that Bilbo had encountered during mid-fall. The sharp blue eyes and glint of fangs always haunted Bilbo’s mind.

            Thorin had just finished off another adversary of white wolves and relished in the feel of battle, only to curse himself when a few of the scouts escaped. They were headed for the Shire. For the tiny Hobbit house that had the scent he had been obsessed with. Thorin followed, thankful for the evening, for he knew all of the Hobbits would be indoors by now. All of the Hobbits, except one. Thorin’s pace increased as he realized the wolves were advancing towards the lone creature, fangs bared and paws colliding with the snow covered earth. The snarls had alerted the Hobbit and it drew out a small hunting knife. Thorin wanted to yell at it for thinking it could take on the wolves, but he could not. For now, he had to focus on saving the Hobbit. He growled and the wolves turned to face him now. They circled each other, allowing Thorin to place himself between the wolves and the Hobbit. Soon, blood was being shed across the pristine hill. Thorin had turned just to make sure the Hobbit was safe, when a wolf snuck upon him and sank its fangs deep in to his shoulder. Thorin howled in pain as he fell to the ground. He snapped at the wolf, but his jaws could not clamp any part. Thorin thought this would be the end, his vision a bit hazy, when the wolf suddenly released its hold. Thorin looked up to see the Hobbit holding a bloodied knife. The tiny creature stared at him, and Thorin stared at the Hobbit.

            Bilbo couldn’t believe what happened. He had heard the snarls of wolves and snapping of jaws, but when he turned he could only see the beast running towards him. He had pulled out his hunting knife, but the beast growled at the wolves, earning their attention. The beast and wolves circled one another, the former standing between Bilbo and the latter. They were in a fierce fight as snarls and growls were released, as well as bloodshed. The beast turned to Bilbo, and was attacked in that instant. Bilbo did not know what he was doing. He simply acted. He found his little knife sinking into the neck of the wolf, then holding the bloodied blade as the wolf lay dead in the snow. Bilbo stared at the beast, now wounded and watching him. He could see it clearly now. It seemed to have intelligence in its eyes, and bore two breads with golden clasps. That took Bilbo by surprise. But the blood dripping from the beast’s wound brought Bilbo from his thoughts. He sheathed the knife and began to approach the beast.

            Thorin had to get away now before the Hobbit could do anything, but the wound stung and caused him agonizing pain. The Hobbit was approaching him, slowly and cautiously. Thorin let out a low growl, hoping it would deter the creature. The Hobbit stopped for a moment, before making comforting sounds.

“Sh. I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help.” The Hobbit said in a soft voice.

Thorin stared at him, for though he did not have a beard knew the Hobbit was male, as he stretched a hand to Thorin’s muzzle. Thorin gave it a sniff and found the comforting lavender scent he had followed in the fall. Thorin let the palm slide over his nose and to his head. The Hobbit smiled at him and looked at the wound.

“Come on. We need to get this cleansed before it can become infected.” The Hobbit said, rising.

Thorin followed him to his home, the one he had found that contained the scent, and was assaulted by several smells. Lavender, spices, food, and, most distinctly, the Hobbit. Thorin shook his head as the Hobbit closed the round green door. The hearth was burning brightly and Thorin could not resist plopping onto the floor unceremoniously in front of it. _Now this is what a prince of Erebor should have._ Thorin thought. He stared into the fire, remembering Smaug’s words.

_I am going to make you something more._

_If you can become such by this time next year…_

Thorin had left Erebor during early fall. It was already winter. Thorin was losing time. But what did the dragon mean by “something more”? Thorin let those thoughts swim around as he watched the Hobbit bustle about his home.

            Bilbo boiled water and brought out fresh towels and wrappings. The beast had flopped in front of the hearth and watched him from the floor. Bilbo put the hot water into a basin and laid the towels and wrappings down.

“I’m not going to lie, this is going to hurt.” Bilbo said, soothingly.

The beast rolled its eyes. Bilbo had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“I’ll, uh, get to it then.” Bilbo said.

He took a towel and dipped it into the water. He gingerly put it against the beast’s wound. The beast growled, but did not flinch. Bilbo made short work of the injury and wrapped it up. Bilbo took a step back and gave a satisfied nod at his work. He studied the beast now. Bilbo had thought that it was black, but only its mane and tail were, while the rest of its fur was a dark brown. It also had an ear cuff on its left ear, bearing strange markings. Bilbo’s thoughts were halted when the beast began to stand.

“W-wait!” Bilbo said, reaching a hand out.

The beast growled at Bilbo’s hand as it lay upon its uninjured shoulder. Bilbo pulled it away and clutched his hand to his chest.

“Y-you can’t leave. You’re hurt and won’t be able to do much against the wolves.” Bilbo said, wringing his hands. “You… you can stay here until you’re healed.”

The beast eyed him, before giving a huff and lying down once more in front of the fire. Bilbo walked to the kitchen to gather himself. Here he was, treating the injured beast that had attacked him in the fall. Bilbo could have laughed, if not for fainting onto the floor.

            Thorin was enjoying the heat of the fire against his fur, when he heard a thud. He rushed to the source of the sound, only to find the Hobbit unconscious in the hall. Thorin huffed and sniffed at the Hobbit’s body. He smelled sweet, and was soft to Thorin’s nose. Thorin took hold of his collar and dragged him to the fire to warm him up a bit. _I’m going to hate myself for this._ Thorin thought as he stared at the Hobbit’s face. He let his tongue slide against the Hobbit’s soft cheek, NOT enjoying the taste. The Hobbit stirred once more and his eyes fluttered open. When his eyes were focused, he gave Thorin a frown.

“So, you weren’t just another dream, were you?” The Hobbit asked as he sat up.

He rubbed the cheek that Thorin had licked.

“And you didn’t have to lick me to wake me up.” The Hobbit hissed.

Thorin only smiled, which must have looked very strange since the Hobbit was looking at him with a curious look. Thorin looked away as the Hobbit stood. He left again, only to return with a heaping of dried meats. Thorin’s mouth was salivating at the sight, for he had not eaten in a while since most animals had either left or were waiting the winter out. The Hobbit set some down in front of him before eating his own. Thorin looked at the meat, then at the Hobbit.

“You’ll need to get your strength back if you want to fight wolves again.” He said, chewing at some meat.

Thorin bowed his head in thanks and ate with gusto, earning a soft chuckle from the Hobbit. Once dinner secured inside their bellies, the Hobbit began looking him over, eyeing every single detail. Thorin tried not to fidget under the watchful gaze. Tried, and failed as his tail twitched with agitation.

            Bilbo stared at the beast. He sighed inwardly.

“If you are to stay here, I’d like to have a name for you.” Bilbo stated.

The beast gave a short snort as its tail twitched again.

“What? Do you have a name already?” Bilbo asked, somewhat sarcastically.

The beast gave a short nod. Bilbo had to stop for a moment and rub his eyes. Here he was, conversing with this creature as if it were another person. When had his life become so strange? Bilbo sighed once more before retreating to his drawing room. He took a large piece of parchment and quickly wrote out the letters of the Westron alphabet. He brought the paper back to the beast and laid it out in front of it. The beast eyed the letters, before bringing a claw to land on a few letters, six in total.

“Th-Thorin.” Bilbo said, testing the sound.

The beast gave a huff before looking expectantly at him.

“Pleasure to meet you Thorin. My name is Bilbo Baggins.” He said, giving Thorin a smile.

Thorin stared at him, before huffing and lying down. Bilbo shook his head as he releases yet another sigh. He ran to one of the guest bedrooms and brought back a large blanket, tossing it over Thorin’s body. Bilbo gave him one last glance and smiled.

“Good night.” Bilbo said.

Thorin just huffed as he shut his eyes. Bilbo walked over to his bedroom and crawled into his comfortable bed. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day.


	3. II

            Thorin was staring at the dying fire. _If I had hands, I could throw in a few extra logs._ Thorin thought. If he had hands, feet and his body, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now. But Thorin was thankful that the Hobbit, Bilbo, knew his name and had given him a blanket. Thorin soon found himself in deep sleep and in his dreams. He walked the grand halls of Erebor, trying to recall every last detail. Then, he came to the treasure room. Before he could run his fingers over the coins and jewels, Thorin was awakened by the most delightful thing: the smell of bacon. Thorin rose and stretched his body, several joints cracking as his tongue lolled out from yawning. He shut his mouth, his fangs clicking together, before following the scent. He came upon Bilbo, cooking a copious amount of food. He put the bacon he had just cooked into a large bowl that had other breakfast items in it. Bilbo grabbed the bowl and set it on the floor near Thorin. Thorin wasted no time in devouring the meal. Bilbo ate in silence, glancing every so often at Thorin. He tries to ignore him, but Bilbo’s eyes seemed to entrance him. They were blue, but with a hint of green near his pupils. Thorin didn’t know how long he had been staring, until Bilbo cleared his throat.

“We should check on that wound of yours.” Bilbo said.                    

Thorin gave him a nod, and moved back to the room he had slept in. He sat and watched as Bilbo boiled some water and began removing the bandages around his body. Bilbo cringed at the sight of the wound, enflamed a bit, but cleans it with efficiency. He throws out the old bandages and replaces them with clean ones. Bilbo pats Thorin’s side, signaling he was done.

“You are far from healed Thorin, and therefore I must ask that you rest.” Bilbo said.

Thorin gave a growl of disapproval. Bilbo ran his hand down Thorin’s side, which, surprisingly, soothed him. This only made him growl more. _I am **not** a pet._ Thorin spat within his mind. He resumed his seat in front of the hearth.

            _Well, it seems I’ve turned into ‘Mad Baggins’_. Bilbo thought as he cleaned around Bag End. Anytime he passed by the living room, he would glance at the beast. **_Thorin._** Bilbo scolded himself, trying to commit the name to memory. He had a name and could understand Bilbo, even going so far as answering him with short nods! Could Thorin have been a trained animal of some sort? That was unlikely, because it seemed he hated being touched or petted. And why was Bilbo doing that? If anything, he should be cowering in a corner of his house, far away from Thorin. As lunch rolled around, Bilbo cooked a steak for Thorin and sandwiches for himself before resuming his chores. It was lightly snowing outside, and Bilbo had stoked the fire. He had just finished tea time and dozed off, the last thing he saw before his eye lids closed was Thorin’s blue eyes watching him. That brought the nightmare. A white wolf with one blue eye as it advanced, its muzzle stained with the blood of Bungo Baggins, the tiny hunting knife in his hands. His mother stood in front of him brandishing a sickle. All around them carcasses of other wolves with their throats or stomachs slashed open lay on the ground, their blood staining the snow and their fur bright red and the air smelling of death.

_Whatever happens, know that I love you now and beyond._

Those were the last words Belladonna Baggins spoke as she charged the foul beast. She managed to slice one of its paws off, but the creature had leapt as she struck, biting down into her neck. She had managed to drive the blade into the wolf’s stomach, but it had snapped her neck. It was all over, leaving a frightened young Bilbo alone in the world. He screamed as he woke up.

            Thorin was watching the wood crackle when he heard Bilbo whimper. He looked over to the sleeping Hobbit and saw him squirming in his spot on the couch, his face pinched in pain. Thorin knew he was having a nightmare, seeing the same expression on both his siblings and nephews when they were young. Thorin stood and walked over to the still squirming Hobbit, when Bilbo shot up, releasing a terrified scream.

“Get away from me! Monster!” Bilbo yelled as he caught sight of Thorin.

He scrambled to the furthest wall and curled in on himself. _Of course_. Thorin thought. Bilbo had to have had a nightmare of Thorin, probably of their first meeting. He knew Bilbo would see him as a terrifying beast sooner or later and would either run him out of his home, or try and have him killed. Thorin needed to leave, he had to leave, but he couldn’t. Bilbo was sobbing, heaving in air. Thorin would not abandon Bilbo when he was so small, so vulnerable. He slowly padded over to the terrified Hobbit, laying down just a foot away. Thorin brought one large paw and let it gently brush Bilbo’s foot as he set it beside the Hobbit. Bilbo looked stunned and stared at the paw. Then, and he will never know how or why, Bilbo put his hand on Thorin’s paw as he tried to calm his breaths. Thorin moved closer, letting Bilbo’s hands wander over his body.

“I… It was… the Fell Winter.” Bilbo hiccupped.

Thorin listened as Bilbo told him of his parents end, how Bungo had flung himself in front of the wolf to protect his wife and child, and how Belladonna had fought to the bitter end. If they had been Dwarves, they would have had a tomb built for them for their bravery. Thorin’s head now lay in Bilbo’s lap as the latter ran his hands down Thorin’s thick fur.

“I was just barely out of my teens when it happened. I inherited Bag End and was considered an adult in the community. But… they all still look at me as if I am some fauntling who needs to be taken care of.” Bilbo sighed.

Bilbo let his fingers glide into Thorin’s mane, massaging him from scalp to nape. Thorin’s reply came before he realized what was happening.

            “I offer my condolences, but treat you as an equal Bilbo Baggins.” A great baritone voice rumbled, sending shivers up Bilbo’s spine.

All thoughts deadpanned. Bilbo looked down at Thorin, and Thorin looked at Bilbo. They both had the same wide-eyed, owlish expression.

“You… YOU CAN TALK?!” Bilbo squeaked, his voice going an octave higher.

“It… it appears I can.” Thorin breathed.

He was smiling, as best as a wolf creature could smile. And laughing, a laugh that was deep and true.

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but you have-“ Thorin stopped short of whatever he was saying, coughing uncontrollably.

Bilbo shot up and grabbed a large bowl, filling it with water and setting it in front of Thorin. After a few more coughs, Thorin drank and his throat seemed to settle.

“What was that?” Bilbo asked, stunned.

“It appears I cannot divulge everything to you at the moment Mister Baggins, but know that I am forever in your debt and at your service.” Thorin said, giving a bow.

“O-oh. Um, don’t worry. It was the least I could do.” Bilbo said, becoming flustered.

“No, Mister Baggins. The least you could have done was leave me to die in peace. You have done far more than was required of you.” Thorin said.

Bilbo couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. Thorin was looking at him with soft, gentle eyes that made his ears burn.

“P-please. Call me Bilbo.” He said, not knowing what else to say.

Thorin gave him a tiny smile.

“Very well… Bilbo.” Thorin said his name quietly.

Bilbo settled once more beside Thorin.

“So, what can you tell me about yourself?” Bilbo asked.

            After several more coughing fits, Thorin only managed to tell Bilbo that he was driven from his home which was very far away and that he was living in a shed somewhere in the forest. _Very helpful, I’m sure._ Thorin thought. Bilbo was running his hands soothingly over Thorin’s neck.

“Well Thorin, let’s make a deal.” Bilbo said, rising. “Since you saved my life, you can stay here in Bag End for as long as you like.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo.

“Are… are you certain?” Thorin asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

“Of course! Besides, with you living here, it’ll be easier to defend against the wolves. Does this seem like a fair deal?” Bilbo asked, arching a brow and smiling.

If Thorin were able, he was sure his face would be flushed at the sight of Bilbo.

“Very well Bilbo. I will stay here.” Thorin said after he had collected himself.

“Excellent! Shall we shake on it?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin glared at Bilbo’s hand.

“Joking! Joking!” Bilbo said as he retreated to the kitchen. “Why don’t we get some dinner?”

“Might I… make a request?” Thorin asked, hesitating for only a moment.

Bilbo gave him a smile that could rival the sun.

“Of course you can, Thorin.” Bilbo said.

            Thorin had asked for several different meats and a small bowl of mead. He seemed to take great joy in drinking the amber liquid as he licked his jowls. The two ate hearty meals and soon sleep claimed the pair. Bilbo woke first and had breakfast ready in an instant. Thorin joined him only a short time later, looking a bit stronger.

“I think we might be able to leave that open now.” Bilbo said, sipping his tea and pointing to Thorin’s wound.

“I’ve always been a fast healer.” Thorin said, chomping on a slice of ham.

Bilbo shook his head at the bragging. Once breakfast was out of the way, Bilbo set about removing the bandages. The wound was no longer enflamed and had stopped bleeding.

“I’ll need to put some poultice, just as a precaution.” Bilbo mused.

“Do as you see fit. I will not argue.” Thorin said.

Bilbo did just that.

“Anything else you need?” Bilbo asked.

“No.” Thorin said, laying in front of the heart. “Thank you.” Thorin added after a moment.

The routine continued as such. Bilbo would check on Thorin’s wound and they would have a small chat. It seemed a bit proper for Bilbo, but he never voiced it. Once Thorin was healed, he would often go out the back door of Bag End and scout the area. Bilbo often worried about him, but knew Thorin could take care of himself. One morning, Bilbo decided to join Thorin on his patrol.

“Are you certain?” Thorin asked.

“Quite.” Bilbo said, adjusting the hunting knife on his hip.

The two set out and walked the woods in silence. Bilbo watched as Thorin walked, seeming to carry himself with an air of… majesty perhaps? Thorin looked to him and growled a bit.

“Is there something that troubles you?” Thorin asked.

“Oh! No! Not really. Just… observing.” Bilbo said.

“Observing?” Thorin huffed.

“You do it plenty of times.” Bilbo replied cheekily.

It was worth it to see the indignant expression Thorin gave him.

            Thorin could not believe this Hobbit! Being incredibly haughty and cheeky. Though what he said was true. Thorin always watched as Bilbo fussed about his home, and enjoyed it when the Hobbit tended to his wounds. He especially enjoyed whenever Bilbo bent down to look for something (though he would never admit it to himself or any other).

“I am simply curious.” Thorin finally said.

“As am I.” Bilbo retorted with a smile.

They fell into silence as they went deeper into the forest. The sun was high now, and they had stopped for a light lunch. When they made to continue, howls were heard. Thorin was still injured, and Bilbo was too small to fight. _What do I do?!_ Thorin wondered as he tried to think of a way to get Bilbo back to his home. An idea hit him.

“Get on my back!” Thorin ordered, lowering himself.

“What?!” Bilbo squeaked.

“Now!” Thorin yelled.

Bilbo complied and clutched to his mane. Once settled, Thorin made a mad dash for Bag End. He only slowed down enough for Bilbo to jump off his back to open the door, when Thorin picked Bilbo up by his jacket with his mouth. Thorin rushed into the Hobbit hole and slammed the door shut with his foot. He carried Bilbo into the smial, much to his dismay.

“Put me down you overgrown dog!” Bilbo yelled.

Thorin immediately dropped Bilbo.

“Overgrown dog?!” Thorin growled, glaring fiercely.

Bilbo glared right back at him, cheeks puffed and red. Then he started laughing. The nerve of this Hobbit! But, inexplicably, Thorin found himself laughing as well. The two were now on the ground, gasping for air from laughter. Once they had calmed down enough, they spoke.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to call you an overgrown dog. It was just the first thing that came to mind.” Bilbo said.

“All is forgiven.” Thorin said. “Halfling.”

Bilbo gave an indignant squawk before pushing Thorin away.

“That settles it. No lamb for you.” Bilbo said, crossing his arms.

            Thorin’s wounds healed with time and soon, he was protecting the Shire once more. The Hobbits could sense that something was protecting them, and they thanked the Valar for whatever it was. But Bilbo knew he couldn’t hide Thorin forever. The first person to see Thorin was Hamfast Gamgee. He had seen Thorin creep into the back, and when questioned about it, Bilbo relented his secret. He never told him that Thorin was able to speak, that would just cause more problems. But Hamfast seemed to like Thorin well enough, and even snuck him extra pieces of meat when Bilbo wasn’t looking. As the sun began to break through the clouds and the snow melted, Bilbo introduced more and more Hobbits to Thorin. Bilbo was absolutely delighted when Lobelia came over to see if what everyone said was true, letting her open the door to find Thorin chewing on a bone. She ran so fast and hadn’t bothered him since. Fortinbras had written a formal apology to him as well. Bilbo, as well as Thorin, had thought the Hobbits would resent him and try to run him out of town. But he had saved a rather young and brash Primula Brandybuck from a wolf and was well liked throughout the Shire. When Rangers came too close, the Hobbits would distract them in order for Thorin to hide. The sun was staying longer in the sky and the snow was melting. The first flowers began to bloom, and Hobbiton breathed a sigh of relief. Winter was over. On a fairly warm day, Bilbo and Thorin had found a remarkably lush field of wild flowers. They had elevensies and Thorin simply lounged in the flowers. Bilbo picked a few and started placing them into Thorin’s mane.

“Bilbo. What are you doing?” Thorin asked, one lid closed while the other watched him.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m putting flowers in your fur.” Bilbo said. “I think they make you less intimidating.”

Thorin rolled his eyes and shook the flowers off.

“Hey!” Bilbo cried, only causing Thorin to laugh. “They looked nice on you.”

Thorin laid back upon the ground as Bilbo removed any remaining flowers.

“They went very well with your braids.” Bilbo prattled.

The braids had been starting to come undone, and Bilbo got a grand idea. He’d re-braid them for Thorin. Bilbo had just touched the clasp, when Thorin was upon him, snarling.

            “They went very well with your braids.” Was what Thorin had heard.

After weeks, he had all but put Erebor out of his mind. The flashes of Smaug and his family and the mines came rushing back. It hurt. And when Bilbo had touched the golden clasp that marked him as part of the House of Durin and he lost it. Those were the only things that kept him tied to his family, and the Hobbit had tried to remove it. Thorin snarled and bared his teeth in full force. He watched as Bilbo stared at him with unadulterated fear. It **disgusted** him. Thorin did the worst possible thing. He ran. He ran back to the forest and hid in the abandoned shed and let himself wallow in his anguish.

            Bilbo stared at the sky as the clouds passed overhead. His heart was beating sporadically within his chest, threatening to burst out. _What in the light of the Valar just happened?!_ One minute Thorin was lounging in the flowers, and the next thing Bilbo knew, he had sharp teeth in front of him! Bilbo took in steadying breaths, fighting the black spots that lingered at the edge of his vision. He got up and shook his head. _No time to dally._ Bilbo thought. His friend was troubled and definitely needed some help. Bilbo ran home as fast as possible. He hadn’t taken his hunting knife with him since he walked with Thorin. _Better to be safe than sorry._ Bilbo thought, rushing into the forest. He knew where Thorin would be. He had shown him where he had been staying before Bilbo took him in. And by the Green Lady herself he would be dragging Thorin back.

            _Princes do not cry._ A terse voice echoed in Thorin’s mind. It sounded a lot like Thrain. But he was no longer a prince. He was… a monster. So he could whimper all he wanted, and he didn’t care who heard him.

“Well this is a sorry sight.” Bilbo’s voice rang.

Scratch that. He did care who heard him. Thorin let out a growl, unable to find his voice. _Perhaps it is for the best that we never speak to each other again._

“Now come on you great hulking thing. Up you get.” Bilbo urged, going to Thorin’s side.

Thorin snapped at his hand. _Please. Just go. Please!_ Thorin begged. He ended up getting bopped on the nose. He stared at Bilbo, completely and utterly stunned.

“Oi! None of that!” Bilbo chided. “Whatever happened, you don’t have to tell me. But whatever I did to put you in this mood, I’m sorry.”

Thorin’s eyes felt like they had grown twice in size. He had attacked Bilbo, with no provocation, and here he was apologizing to Thorin. He tried to protest, but all that came out were short barks and growls. Bilbo stared at him for a moment, before blinking.

“Look. I really am sorry. You can drop the act Thorin.” Bilbo said, giving him a smile.

Thorin looked away, and Bilbo took in a sharp breath.

“You’re not acting, are you?” Bilbo asked, barely above a whisper.

Thorin soon found himself with a muzzle full of Hobbit chest and the most wonderful scent in the world. The scent of Bilbo.

“I’m so, so sorry Thorin.” Bilbo said.

This wasn’t Bilbo’s fault. Bilbo had nothing to do with this. And yet he was willing to take the blame. Thorin let himself whimper once more, snuggling his head into Bilbo’s stomach.


	4. III

            Bilbo walked alongside Thorin, unsure of what to do. Back home, he let Thorin lie in his usual spot in front of the fire. They ate their meals in silence and went to bed. It was three days later when Thorin could speak once more. At the sound of the baritone voice, Bilbo embraced Thorin with all his might. After regaining his composure, Thorin asked him what he had been trying to do the day he lost his voice.

“Oh! Well, I wanted to fix your braids, since they were coming undone.” Bilbo said.

Thorin stared at Bilbo.

“You… wanted to fix my braids?” Thorin asked with disbelief.

“They’re important to you, aren’t they?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin blinked, before a soft smile broke through.

“More than you know.” Thorin said, with unhidden emotion.

That evening, Bilbo braided Thorin’s hair. It seemed whatever had brought Thorin’s bad mood had disappeared. They talked more and went on more walks. Bilbo felt closer to Thorin and knew in his heart that everything would be alright.

            A light storm came in and caused the ground to be muddy. Bilbo was absolutely furious with Thorin, for he was covered in mud.

“If you even **think** about shaking, I will shave your tail!” Bilbo threatened.

Bilbo grabbed a large bar of soap and took Thorin down to the river just beyond his house. Thorin dipped his paw into the river and made an over-exaggerated shiver.

“Bilbo. I’m not going in. It’s freezing.” Thorin complained.

“If you weren’t so big, you could use the tub.” Bilbo huffed.

“Are you calling me fat?” Thorin asked, amused.

“With the way you scarf food, yes.” Bilbo said.

“Oh, that is it!” Thorin said.

He yelled a battle cry in Khuzdul, took hold of Bilbo’s shirt with his mouth, and tossed him into the river.

“You-! You-!” Bilbo seethed, much to Thorin’s amusement.

 _He’s awfully cute when he’s mad._ Thorin thought. A splash to the face made him forget that thought. Thorin jumped into the river, and soon the two were soaked and soapy, laughing freely. Thorin looked to Bilbo and froze. His pants hugged his legs mercilessly, showing how small they were. His shirt had become translucent and Thorin could see the flush of his skin. How would it feel to touch that skin? To caress it gently? Thorin shook his head. This was not happening. This was **NOT** happening! But, could it? Thorin looked back to Bilbo, and let his paw slide closer to Bilbo’s hand. Except, it wasn’t his paw. It was _his hand_.

            Bilbo had just gotten his breath back, when he felt Thorin’s paw graze over his fingers. When he looked, he did not see a paw, but a furred hand with wicked claws. He followed the hand to an arm, which was also furred, broad shoulders and chest, thick neck, and finally, a face. They had two breads that fell along a sharp jaw line, horns protruding from their thick, ebony mane of hair, and stormy blue eyes.

“Th-Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked.

He looked down and drew in a sharp breath. Thorin lifted his hand to examine it, wriggling his fingers. He looked down at his legs, as did Bilbo. He was still furred, but resembled a man and wolf mixed together. Bilbo let his gaze trail to thick thighs and muscled abdomen, before he turned scarlet at the sight between. Well. **Well.** And here comes the fainting again.

            Thorin was just able to catch Bilbo before he fell into the water. He cradled him in his arms. _So small._ Thorin thought, rising to his feet. That was more difficult than he realized. After getting reacquainted with two legs, Thorin took Bilbo home and let his body rest upon the couch. _Well, now that I have hands, might as well put them to good use._ Thorin added a few more logs to the fire, then sat down by Bilbo’s side and waited for him to awaken.

            Bilbo stirred. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of Bag End. _How did I get here?_ Bilbo wondered, when the memory came flooding back. He sat up quickly and looked to see Thorin. Without thinking, he grabbed his face to examine.

“You… You’re…” Bilbo gulped, unable to form a sentence.

“It is me Bilbo. I’ve just… changed.” Thorin said, with a smile.

Bilbo looked down at Thorin and blushed furiously. He slapped his hands over his eyes and groaned.

“I feel like I’m in a poorly written fairy tale.” Bilbo bemoaned.

“You and me both.” Thorin added with a chuckle.

Bilbo found an old pair of trousers for Thorin to wear. As the days passed, Thorin seemed to get shorter. On the third day, he was about a head or so taller than Bilbo. A good height for reaching into the higher cupboards and dusting the ceiling.

“You are a sadistic slave driver.” Thorin huffed as he replaced the armchair he had moved.

“Oh hush.” Bilbo said, waving Thorin off. “I’m going to have a smoke outside.”

“Then I will join you.” Thorin said, grabbing the pipe he had carved.

The chill of winter was completely gone now, and spring was in full bloom. Bilbo sighed his pleasure as he blew a smoke ring of Old Toby, when Thorin began to growl. Bilbo looked up to see a man in all grey approaching them. Bilbo’s heart was in a panic. Who was this man? What business did he have? And for Yavanna’s sake, why was Thorin not hiding?! The man looked at Bilbo, then looked to Thorin.

“G-good morning.” Bilbo said.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to say that this is a good morning whether I wish it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this morning?” The man asked.

“Speak your mind sir, or be off.” Thorin growled.

Bilbo stared at the man. The man looked to Thorin, before he huffed.

“I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure. But I did not know Bilbo Baggins was already on one. Should have expected as much from Belladonna Took’s son.” The man said with a fond smile.

Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Bilbo asked.

“Well, you know my name, though you do not seem to remember I belong to it! I am Gandalf!” The man said.

“Not Gandalf the wandering wizard!” Bilbo said with excitement.

“A wizard?” Thorin asked, looking between the two.

“Bilbo, why don’t you make some tea while I speak with your guest.” Gandalf said.

Bilbo was confused, but complied.

            Thorin watched as the door to Bag End closed.

“I’m sure you have quite the tale to tell, but so do I. Perhaps, we can assist each other in solving our problems.” Gandalf said, leaning against his staff.

Thorin hummed. If he knew one thing, it was that wizards seemed to know everything. But, maybe if he helped the wizard with whatever he had in mind, he would be able to break the curse.

“Very well. What are your plans?” Thorin asked.

“I would like both you and Bilbo to join some friends of mine on a quest. You may know them. I suggest not bringing their ire upon you, nor do I advise you rekindling any old relations. At least, not immediately. With time, old wounds may heal.” Gandalf said.

Thorin frowned. _Wizards._

“Tea’s ready.” Bilbo said from the door.

“Sorry to say that I cannot stay. But I will return for dinner. Do you mind if I bring some friends?” Gandalf asked.

“Not at all! How many should I plan for?” Bilbo asked.

“Myself plus thirteen. Good morning!” Gandalf called as he left.

Thorin looked to see Bilbo’s jaw had dropped. Thorin clicked it shut with his hand.

“I would suggest making dinner now.” Thorin said.

Bilbo whimpered.

“I will assist you.” Thorin assured.

Bilbo gave him a grateful smile as the two entered Bag End together.

            Dinner was made quickly and, with Thorin’s help, had a long table set to hold at least twenty people. Bilbo was fixing his hair when a knock came at his bedroom door.

“You can come in Thorin.” Bilbo said.

Thorin entered, dressed in a large blue tunic and grey pants.

“Bilbo. I wanted to know…” Thorin swallowed, “What do you want me to do? Shall I greet the guests with you? Or do you want to wait until they all are here?”

Bilbo hummed as he set his comb down.

“I think we should greet them immediately. The sooner the better.” Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded and left with Bilbo to the living room. They did not have to wait long when the doorbell rang.

“Wel-“ Bilbo started, before he froze.

There, standing on his door step, was a very large dwarf. He had been staring out into the distance and looked to the door. He shouted something and had two axes in hand.

“NO! WAIT! THIS IS MY FRIEND!” Bilbo shouted, putting himself between the dwarf and Thorin.

The dwarf looked at him in disbelief.

“I don’t know about you, laddie, but he doesn’t look very friendly to me.” The dwarf drawled.

“Excuse me. But this is my home and you are my guest. I would suggest showing some respect to me and my friend.” Bilbo huffed.

The dwarf blinked a few times, before placing the axes on his back.

“Dwalin. At your service.” He said, giving a small bow.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Bilbo responded.

Silence took them. Bilbo looked to Thorin, who seemed pale (if someone covered in black fur could be called pale). He elbowed Thorin in the chest and that seemed to bring him out of his stupor.

“Thorin. At yours and your family’s.” Thorin said, causing Dwalin to choke on air.

“Well… Wasn’t expecting that.” Dwalin said.

He walked in and handed his cloak to Bilbo.

“Where is it? Is it down here?” He asked, looking around the house.

“Is what down where?” Bilbo asked, placing the coat on a hook.

“Supper.” Dwalin responded.

“Oh! Yes! This way please.” Bilbo said, leading him to the dining room.

            Thorin stood in the hall. His old friend was here. His brother in arms. Dwalin, son of Fundin. _What is he doing here?!_ Thorin wondered. _Gandalf! That damnable wizard!_ Thorin began to think of who else might be coming. If any of his family came, he knew he would lose it. If he saw Dis or her sons, he would fall apart. He had to compose himself. He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He looked at his reflection in the polished mirror and heaved a great sigh. No one would remember him. And even if they did, he was unrecognizable. Thorin thought about what he could say in case anyone asked about him. He was driven from his home and he has been living with Bilbo since Winter. Before that… he decided he would say he did not remember. It was the best excuse for now. Thorin left the bathroom in time for the second guest to arrive. Bilbo answered the door to a smiling, white haired dwarf.

“Balin. At your service.” He said, giving a bow.

“Good evening.” Bilbo said with a smile.

“Yes. It is. Though, I think it might-“ The dwarf stopped when he caught sight of Thorin.

“Good evening Master Balin.” He said, “Thorin. At your service.”

Balin gulped.

“Right this way Mister Balin. Supper is just down this hall.” Bilbo said, leading the gaping dwarf away.

This might be a little entertaining, if nothing else.

            Bilbo was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was excited when he realized the guests were dwarves, having never met a dwarf before. Now, he was annoyed with them.

“You sure he’s safe?” Balin asked.

“Yes. He has been living with me since Winter of last year. If he wanted to eat me, he would have done it by now.” Bilbo said, exasperated.

“I don’t know. He seems to be hiding something.” Dwalin drawled.

“And if he is, is it any of our business?” Bilbo snapped.

The doorbell rang twice and Bilbo sighed.

“You two can help yourselves while I get the door.” Bilbo said.

Thorin was nowhere to be seen, so he opened the door by himself to find two dwarves.

“Fili.” The blonde said.

“And Kili.” The brunette added.

“At your service!” The exclaimed as they bowed in unison.

Thorin decided to show up just as the brothers rose. Kili had been smiling mischievously, when he caught sight of Thorin. Kili let out a less than masculine shriek as he used his brother as a shield. Fili, on the other hand, had a knife drawn and had it trained on Thorin. Bilbo let out another exasperated sigh.

“Thorin. These are Master’s Fili and Kili. Master Fili and Kili, this is my friend, Thorin.” Bilbo said.

Kili peered around his brother and looked to Bilbo.

“Is he safe, Mister Boggins?” Kili asked.

“I swear that no harm will come to you or your kin in my presence.” Thorin said.

Both Fili and Kili looked surprised at his voice and stared at him. Kili made the first move to enter the house as he gazed into Thorin’s eyes. Thorin shifted a bit as he looked at the young dwarf. Kili broke into a huge smile, before turning to his brother. They seemed to share a silent conversation, before sauntering in together.

“Careful with these. I just had them sharpened.” Fili said, handing Bilbo several weapons.

“This place is nice. Did you do it yourself?” Kili asked, about to wipe his boot on Bilbo’s mother’s glory box.

A glare and a growl from Thorin stopped that. Thorin gave him a nod towards the door and Kili flew out. Bilbo and Fili watched as he wiped his boots on the stone before entering the house again.

“Ah! Fili! Kili! Come on! You two must be hungry!” Dwalin said, passing Thorin.

“Mister Dwalin.” Kili said, his smile wider than ever.

Thorin offered his arms as Bilbo passed the weapons over to him.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Thorin said.

“No no. These are my guests and I have to be a good host.” Bilbo said, puffing out his chest.

“Then I will put these somewhere safe while you tend to those four.” Thorin said.

Bilbo watched his retreating back, when he felt two arms on his shoulder. He was sandwiched between Fili and Kili.

“So, what’s his story?” Fili asked.

“He… is a very long way from home and he is my friend.” Bilbo said. “I trust him with my life.”

Kili nodded sagely at that.

“He seems good. Kind of…” Kili scratched at his stubble.

“Prickly?” Fili offered, making Kili nod.

Bilbo sighed. When the two didn’t remove themselves, he physically shooed them away.

            Thorin was leaning against a wall. Fili and Kili were here. His nephews. Again, he wondered what in Durin’s name was his family doing here?! He breathed a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. This was too much. Surely they had noticed the clasps in his hair? Or his name? Then he remembered the dragon’s words of the curse. Perhaps, it gave him some ambiguity amongst his people? Thorin was so lost in thought, that he didn’t realize someone was staring at him. When he looked up, he saw Balin’s face pursed in concentration.

“Can I help you Master Balin?” Thorin asked carefully.

Balin smiled a bit and shook his head.

“No laddie. I’m fine. Why don’t you see if Mister Baggins needs you?” Balin asked.

Thorin nodded, giving his old forgotten friend the tiniest of smiles. As he passed the hall, he saw Fili and Kili messing with a barrel of mead. Kili was knocking on the top of it, while Fili pressed his forehead to the front of it.

“What are you two doing?” Thorin asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Trying to find a way to open this barrel.” Kili said, as if it were obvious.

“I will get into the barrels mind.” Fili said.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his snout. He loved his nephews. He really did. But sometimes they could be… Thorin took hold of the barrel and heaved it off the ground. With one fell swoop, he opened it and filled two tankards with the amber liquid, and handed one to each boy. He placed the barrel back on the ground and looked at them, before staring in shock. They were looking at him with pure adoration.

“That…” Fili started.

“Was impressive.” Kili finished.

Thorin shook his head and smiled fondly at the boys as they went back to the dining room. Thorin then joined Bilbo’s side just as the doorbell rang once more.

“Can you answer that for me? I’m far too weary.” Bilbo said.

“Won’t I scare them off?” Thorin asked, arching a brow.

“I should hope so.” Bilbo huffed.

Thorin smiled down at him and opened the door, only to fall to the ground as a pile of dwarves landed on him.

            “ **GET OFF!** ” Thorin roared.

Instantly, the stack of dwarrows that had been upon him scattered behind Gandalf. Thorin was huffing with rage, and his clothes seemed just a bit tighter than they should.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked, putting a hand to one of Thorin’s arms.

Thorin looked at him and sighed.

“Forgive me. I did not mean to lose my temper.” Thorin said, adjusting his tunic.

All the dwarves that had been with Gandalf were gaping at him.

“My name is Bilbo Baggins. This is my friend,” Bilbo said, stressing the word, “Thorin.”

“At your service.” Thorin said, a bit mulish as he bowed.

“A friend? Never known anyone to have a friend like him.” A dwarf with a funny hat said.

He walked up to them and gave them an open smile.

“Bofur! At your service!” He said, bowing with a great flourish. “That there’s my brother and cousin. Bombur and Bifur.”

A dwarf with a large braided beard on his stomach and a dwarf with… _Is that an axe in his head?!_ They waved to them and entered the house. Bilbo tried to question about the axe, but a swift shake of Thorin’s head had him stopping.

“Dori.” An elder dwarf with intricate braids.

“Nori.” A star haired dwarf.

“Ori.” A dwarf with a knitted cardigan.

“At your service!” All three said, bowing.

They swiftly pushed past Bilbo and Thorin, following the smell of food. Both looked to Gandalf. Gandlaf only smiled as he ducked into the small house.

“So, are you going to tell me why there are dwarves destroying my house?” Bilbo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gandalf chuckled at him.

“Well, the leader of this company will explain that. Though, he seems to be late.” Gandalf said, tapping his chin.

“I’ll save him some stew then.” Bilbo sighed.


	5. IV

            As Bilbo tried to keep the dwarves in check, Thorin spoke to Gandalf.

“Why has my kinsmen come here tonight?” Thorin asked.

“Something has changed, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf said, causing Thorin to blanch at his title. “And I believe it has something to do with you.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, his tone hushed.

“Why has no one tried to remove Smaug the Fire Drake from Erebor before now? I think you, and Bilbo, have a larger part to play.” Gandalf said.

Thorin looked to where Bilbo was chasing Bofur who had a doily and a plate in hand.

“What does all this mean?” Thorin asked, completely lost.

“If I could tell you, you would never learn.” Gandalf huffed.

Thorin scowled at the wizard as laughter rang through the house. Then, all silenced as the doorbell rang. Again. And again. And again. And again!

“I’M BLOODY COMING!” Bilbo yelled, looking a bit flustered.

He rushed to the door and pulled it open, Gandalf behind him. Thorin moved to the back of the dwarves as they crowded the hall.

“Gandalf! Good to see you! You should have warned me that this Shire was a maze.” A deep voice, but not as deep as Thorin’s, voice said. “I got lost twice before I saw the mark you left on the door.”

“Mark? There’s no mark! The door was painted a week ago!” Bilbo said.

Thorin should know. He painted it himself.

“There is a mark, I put it there.” Gandalf said. “But allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Frerin.”

Thorin pushed through the crowd to stand behind Frerin. _My brother._ Thorin thought, fighting back the choked noise in his throat.

“So, this is the Hobbit.” Frerin drawled.

In a flourish he removed his cloak and took Bilbo’s hand.

“Frerin. Son of Thrain.” He said, a smirk lacing his words.

With a gentle motion he placed a kiss on the back of Bilbo’s hand.

“At your service.” Frerin added.

            “Ahem!” Thorin said, loudly, causing Frerin to turn in surprise.

He looked up into the scowling face of Thorin.

“Um, friend of yours?” Frerin asked.

“Yes. He is. Though, he’s not being very polite.” Bilbo sighed.

Bilbo stood next to Thorin and gestured to him.

“Master Frerin. This is my friend Thorin. Thorin, this is Frerin.” Bilbo said.

Thorin just glared at the new arrival.

“Right.” Frerin dragged out the word. “Um, any dinner left?”

“Of course. I have stew waiting for you.” Bilbo said.

“A stew? All for me? Gandalf! You should have warned me how charming Hobbits were!” Frerin said.

Bilbo led them back to the dining room and served his new guest. All the while, Thorin hovered over the Hobbit.

“What news of the meeting in Erid Luin?” Balin asked

“All seven lords voiced their minds.” Frerin said, slurping his spoon.

“And what of the Iron Hills?” Dwalin questioned, “Is Dain with us?”

Frerin put down his spoon and stared at the stew.

“They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.” Frerin sighed.

“Quest?” Bilbo queried.

“Bilbo, why don’t you and Thorin bring in a little more light?” Gandalf asked.

Both found a lit candle and brought it to the table where a map lay open. Bilbo was instantly excited for he adored maps.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo read aloud.

Thorin gulped.

“Oin has read the portence and the portence say it is time!” Gloin announced, slamming his fist on the table.

“When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the rein of the beast shall end.” Oin said.

Bilbo looked to Thorin, who only gave a deadpanned look.

“I do not think they are speaking of me.” Thorin said flatly.

Someone, most likely Fili and Kili, were trying to stifle their laughter as Bilbo put his hands up in defense.

“Oh no. It’s in reference to Smaug the terrible.” Bofur said, pipe between his teeth. “Air born fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meet hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.”

“A dragon?!” Bilbo asked.

“Aye. He has been in our mountain for far too long.” Frerin said.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

Frerin looked to Thorin, then to Bilbo.

“I suppose if you are to join, then you should know the whole story.” Frerin said.

            The others had made room for Thorin and Bilbo to sit together next to Frerin. Once comfortable, Frerin began his tale.

“It was a week after that my grandfather, Thror, found Smaug napping in the gold. He called the guards, but the beast did not move. No matter what they did, their weapons did not pierce his hide. Then he spoke. He told us that we had two options. One, to leave and return by midsummer to remove him. Or to wait and never enter the treasury again. Obviously, Thror chose neither. He was stricken by gold sickness that it drove him to madness. Thror told Smaug that was nothing but an ugly overgrown lizard. This enraged Smaug. He breathed fire throughout the mountain, burning and injuring several of our people.”

Thorin was growling at this point. Bilbo put a comforting hand on his arm as the two listened.

“We fled our home and found our way to our cousins in the Blue Mountain. And it was just last week that I felt it was time to go back.” Frerin said.

“But you forget, the front gates have been sealed. There is no way in.” Balin said.

“That is not entirely true.” Gandalf said, pulling out a large key.

“How came you by this?” Thorin asked.

Frerin eyed Thorin for a moment, then looked back to Gandalf.

“It was given to me by Thrain, Frerin’s father. Now, it belongs to you.” Gandalf said, handing the key to Frerin.

All looked to him. But… it didn’t feel right. Even Frerin looked uncomfortable as he put the key on a chain and into his cloak.

“But, unfortunately, dwarf doors are hidden. If we are careful, and clever, then this quest can be a success.” Gandalf said.

“That’s why we need a burglar!” Ori exclaimed.

“Yes. And a good one too.” Bilbo muttered.

When he looked up, all the dwarves were staring at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Are you a good one?” Frerin asked.

“A good one what?” Bilbo asked, now thoroughly confused.

“A burglar.” Frerin said, looking a little exasperated.

“What?! No! I’ve never stolen a thing in my life!” Bilbo said, puffing his chest.

“What about the Brandybuck orchards?” Thorin asked.

“Quiet you!” Bilbo hissed, only causing Thorin to look amused.

“I know this is a lot to take in Mister Baggins, but I am asking… No, imploring for your help!” Frerin said, now standing in front of Bilbo. “We need someone who can sneak past the dragon and get us in. I will not have you fight. But I swear to you, in front of this company, that I will do what I can to see you to this journey’s end.”

“That will not be necessary.” Thorin said.

“Why not, Beast?” Frerin asked, narrowing his eyes on Thorin.

“Because it is I who shall keep him out of harm’s way.” Thorin said cooly.

Frerin’s brows flew into his hairline.

“You will join us?” Kili asked.

“If Mister Baggins decides to accompany you.” Thorin said.

All eyes were on Bilbo once more.

“I believe we should give Bilbo some time to make this decision. Alone.” Gandalf said, smoking his pipe.

            The dwarves had moved into one of the sitting rooms while Bilbo looked over the contract.

“Are you alright Bilbo?” Gandalf asked as he ducked into the room Bilbo occupied.

“I’ll be fine. I just… need to sit quietly for a moment.” Bilbo sighed.

“I would suspect so. What with your friend…” Gandalf huffed.

Bilbo didn’t move. Gandalf sighed as he bent to Bilbo’s elbow.

“Do you know the story of your great grandfather Bullroarer Took?” Gandalf asked.

“Mother never stopped. Said he knocked the Great Goblin king’s head clean off and into a rabbit hole, winning the Battle of Greenfield and inventing golf.” Bilbo said, giving a sideways glance.

“Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. And you’ll have quite the tale to tell yourself when you come back.” Gandalf said.

“Can you promise that I will come back?” Bilbo asked, slight fear lacing his voice.

“No. But if you do, you will not be the same.” Gandalf said.

Bilbo looked at the contract once more. He was at a loss. On the one hand… _A dragon! Madness!_ But on the other hand, these dwarves didn’t have a home and have suffered for it. Then, there was Thorin. He seemed adamant to help them, only if Bilbo joined. But, did Bilbo want to join? He was so confused. His mind had become a muddled mess of thought, when a low hum brought him back to the present. It started quietly, but soon more voices joined. It was Frerin that sang the first verse as the others joined. Bilbo was ready to leave for bed to let the others have their moment in private, but stopped. One voice, quieter than the rest, but so very distinct that Bilbo could hear it from anywhere and know it, kept him in his spot. Thorin was singing with the dwarves, but not loud enough that they would hear. There’s more to this than meets the eye. Bilbo is holding a pen with black ink on the tip and his signature is now on the crisp parchment of the contract. Bilbo stood quietly until the company finished their mournful song.

“I signed it.” Bilbo said, breaking the silence.

Fourteen pairs of eyes fell on his small form. Smiles soon formed on several of the company’s faces. Frerin gave Bilbo a nod as he smiled.

“Right. It’s late and I’m sure many or you are exhausted from your journey.” Bilbo said, looking at Kili who yawned. “I have plenty of rooms, if you are willing to share.”

“Oh, I’m willing to share.” Frerin said, a smirk on his face as he sidled up to the Hobbit. “Very willing, indeed.”

Frerin brought his hand around Bilbo’s hip, ready to wrap it around the smaller man, but a rush of black stopped him as he fell to the ground.

            Thorin had mixed emotions about Bilbo joining. He was overjoyed to journey with his kin once more, but also fearful of the harms they would face on the road. Bilbo had become very important to Thorin, and he wasn’t sure what would happen if Bilbo were to be injured. He became focused as his brother tried to wrap his Hobbit in an embrace. He became enraged and pinned Frerin to the ground.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Thorin growled.

Frerin gulped, as others gasped.

“Thorin.” Bilbo said, sounding upset as well as disappointed.

Thorin looked at him, then himself. He was in wolf form once more. He sighed and moved to Bilbo’s side.

“I apologize for my actions.” Thorin said, giving a small bow.

“How… how did he do that?” Frerin asked as he sat up.

“It’s… a long story.” Bilbo said.

“And I’m sure you will be able to tell us more another time.” Gandalf said, standing on Bilbo’s other side. “For now, I suggest we take Mister Baggins advice and retire for the evening.”

The dwarves looked dubious, but did so. Once all the guests were placed in a room, Thorin helped Bilbo pack for the journey ahead. And by “helped pack”, Thorin told Bilbo what to bring and what not to bring.

“Well, I’m thoroughly exhausted.” Bilbo said with a yawn.

“Then it would be best if you yourself retire for the evening.” Thorin said.

“But I still need to write to Hamfast and the Old Took…” Bilbo whined with another yawn.

“You can do that in the morning.” Thorin argued, lightly head-butting Bilbo in the back. “For now, get some sleep.”

Bilbo groaned a bit, but did as Thorin asked. He pushed the Hobbit to the door of his room before Thorin stopped.

“Good night Thorin.” Bilbo yawned, patting him on the head.

“Good night Bilbo.” Thorin said, half-heartedly growling at the petting.

When the door clicked shut, Thorin moved to sleep in front of the hearth. Except, Dwalin was standing there. Thorin sat on his haunches and looked into the Dwarf’s eyes.

“I don’t know what ye are, but I won’t have ye attacking my king.” Dwalin said in a low voice.

Thorin sighed.

“My apologies. I… do not know what possessed me to commit such actions.” Thorin said.

Dwalin huffed a scoff.

“I think you and I both know what made you go after Frerin. He’s a flirtin’ idiot. So don’t let him get to ya.” Dwalin said, before leaving Thorin to his thoughts.

And think he did. His old friend had just threatened him, called him out on his intentions for attacking, then insulted his younger brother. Thorin shook his head as he plopped down onto the carpet. This was going to be a very long journey.

            Bilbo awoke to the chill of the morning air as his blanket was pulled off of him. Bilbo glared at whoever it was that would do such a thing. It was Gandalf that had earned the Hobbit’s ire.

“Bilbo my boy! Whatever are you doing? Wasting your time sleeping when there is a journey to be had! Time waits for no man. And no Hobbit!” Gandalf said, urging Bilbo to move faster by poking his sides with his staff.

Confounded wizard. As Bilbo dressed himself and shouldered his pack, the sound of snarling caught his ears. A guttural language rang through the air, followed by a huff from Gandalf. Along with what sounded suspiciously like a piece of wood hitting someone’s head. Bilbo peeked out of his room to see what had happened, noting the glare Thorin sent the grey wizard. Bilbo just shook his head as he made his way to the study. Quickly writing a letter with instructions to both his neighbor and the Thain, he held both in hand as he approached the remaining guests in his home.

“Just got to put these in my mail box and we’ll be ready to go.” Bilbo said, heading out the door.

“Where are we to meet the others?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, I have a horse at the Green Dragon awaiting. The others already are on the road.” Gandalf said genially.

Bilbo seemed to stumble after placing the letters where they needed to be.

“Already on the… They left without us?!” Bilbo asked.

“You’ll just have to run after them, I suppose.” Gandalf said, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“We’ll never catch up to them!” Bilbo bemoaned.

“Actually, we can.” Thorin said.

Much to Bilbo’s annoyance, Thorin grabbed him by his pack and bodily placed him on his back.

“You could have asked me to climb on.” Bilbo hissed.

“No time for that. Hang on!” Thorin warned, before sprinting off.

Hopping over hills, fences and gardens, Bilbo clutched to Thorin’s fur as the wind whipped past them.

“Mister Bilbo! Where are you off to?!” A neighbor cried.

“Can’t talk! Late!” Bilbo answered back.

“Late for what?” Another asked.

And with a smile on his lips he cried:

“I’m going on an adventure!”

            “Wait!” Bilbo cried from atop Thorin’s back.

The company halted and stared wide-eyed as the duo approached.

“Sorry for waking up late, but why did you leave us?” Bilbo asked as he jumped off Thorin’s back.

“Oh, just wanted to see how long it would take you to catch up.” Frerin said, turning to Dwalin. “Now pay up.”

Dwalin grumbled, passing over a coin purse. Frerin gave the warrior a smug grin.

“Anyway, best get on your pony. Your friend, however, is going to have to walk.” Frerin said.

Thorin gave a huff as he followed Bilbo to the back of the group where three ponies stood without riders. Bilbo chose the blonde pony, while Thorin stood beside the black maned one.

“Best to get them used to my scent and presence.” Thorin explained.

It was a sensible idea, and it would keep him beside Bilbo. Bilbo, however, was having difficulty mounting the pony. Luckily, Fili and Kili were there to assist. And by “assist”, they grabbed Bilbo from under his arms and plopped him into the saddle.

            Bilbo was uncomfortable on the ponies back. It was far off from riding Thorin. Gandalf soon joined the party and rode alongside him.

“And how do you find the journey so far, Bilbo my boy?” Gandalf asked.

“Uncomfortable.” Bilbo replied in a flat tone.

He sneezed and pulled out his handkerchief.

“I told you I would need it.” Bilbo said, waving it towards his friends face.

Thorin simply rolled his eyes.

Gandalf then informed him that he would not have these luxuries during their quest. Home was behind him. The world was ahead. It took them three days to reach the old forest. In that time, Thorin returned to his bipedal form. And three days later, he was once again his slighter height. And a good thing too. Bree was a cesspool of human activity. Bilbo had only been to the Man town perhaps three times in his life. Thorin still looked… beastial, and only had a cloak to disguise him.

“Bilbo. Why don’t you and Thorin secure our rooms for us at the Prancing Pony while the others resupply?” Gandalf asked.

“Wait. You want to leave the Hobbit with… him?” Frerin asked.

“We have names.” Thorin growled.

Frerin rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But my nephews stay with him.” Frerin ordered.

            Thorin could feel the pounding of his headache and knew anyone could see his irritation, even with the cloak hiding most of his face.

“So, he attacked you? In the middle of broad daylight?” Fili asked.

“Mhm. Took my bread and just left! Fainted afterwards.” Bilbo said.

Kili snickered from beside his brother.

“And then you two became friends?” He asked, a grin on his face.

“Yes indeed. Strange, I know.” Bilbo said, turning a fond smile towards Thorin. “But I’m glad we did.”

Thorin harrumphed as they walked through the thresh hold of the inn.

“And how can I help you today, sirs?” The inn keeper asked.

“We have several rooms reserved under the name of Gandalf.” Fili said, producing a small bag of coins from his many pockets, placing it upon the counter.

The inn keeper took the bag and placed it wherever it was he held his income, and handed the Dwarf six keys. As they passed, he smiled at Bilbo.

“Mister Baggins! Why, I haven’t seen you since you were a young lad! Staying to make some purchases for another party?” The inn keeper asked, raising a brow at the Hobbit.

“Er, no. I’m actually with this party of Dwarves and my friend.” Bilbo replied, gesturing to the brothers and Thorin.

“Are you sure about that Mister Baggins? I could get you your own Hobbit sized room for yourself.” He said, eyeing the three taller members of the group.

“It might be best, consider these two are acting.” Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

They glanced at Fili and Kili, who were poking and prodding one another to annoy each other.

“Perhaps you are right.” Bilbo mumbled.

He made arrangements to have his own private room.

“Aw! You don’t want to sleep with us?” Kili whined, a pout on his lips.

“In all honesty? No. I don’t.” Bilbo said with a flat tone.

Thorin rolled his eyes as the boys feigned mock injuries.

“You wound us sir!” Fili exclaimed, clutching his chest.

“And here I thought we were becoming friends Mister Boggins!” Kili said, sidling up to his brother.

“Why don’t you two inspect the rooms for your uncle and leave Master Baggins alone.” Thorin said.

“Mmm… Okay!” Kili smiled.

He grabbed Fili by his coat sleeve and dragged him up the stairs.

“Thank you.” Bilbo sighed. “Those two are exhausting.”

Thorin knew just how exhausting they could be, having cared for them on several occasions.

“Right then. Shall we have a look at our rooms?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“ ‘Our’?” Thorin intoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> The chapters will be coming slowly, but they will be longer. At least 3,000 words or more. Be patient and don't stop reading! I really do appreciate everyone who reads this story!  
> Sincerely,  
> KitKat76


End file.
